


Four Minutes For High-Sticking

by Quicksilvermad



Series: Sin Bin [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hockey, Nebulous Timeline, PWP, Smut, buckle up if you’re a Penguins fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad
Summary: Killian gets into hockey. Emma gets into his pants.





	Four Minutes For High-Sticking

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the playoffs right now and I’m a huge hockey fan (go Stars). That's about it...

Four minutes for high-sticking. Killian glared at the television and, though he knew it was futile to complain about Zdeno Chara’s warranted double-minor penalty for hitting Sidney Crosby in the face with his stick, he did it anyway. 

“The man is six-foot-nine. I can understand the appeal of bloodying Crosby’s nose, but surely checking him would be enough. He’s nearly a foot taller—he’d knock the pillock over with a light tap.”

“Killian, Chara is kinda notorious for how many penalty minutes he’s racked up,” Emma mumbled from her reclined position with her head in his lap. Killian sighed and went back to stroking her hair. 

It was an absent-minded thing that he always did. Ever since Emma met Killian, he’d played with her hair. And she loved it. It was both soothing and arousing as she recalled all the early moments of him flicking her hair over her shoulder. In particular, the time at the top of the beanstalk.

That memory was dominated by the way he looked up at her when he used his teeth to tighten the scarf he'd wrapped around her hand. And _that_ always brought to mind the fact that, since then, she'd seen the very same look in his eyes when his mouth was busy between her legs.

The shushing sounds of skates on ice, the clack of sticks against the puck, and the rapid play-by-play commentary faded into the background as Emma slid her hand along Killian's thigh. As her fingers brushed against the inseam of his jeans, she felt his hand tighten in her hair. 

She grinned when he spread his knees a little further apart and she slipped her hand up to press against the outline of his cock. When he took a deep, slightly shaky breath at the feeling, Emma hummed and craned her neck just far enough to settle the back of her head against his abdomen. As she toyed with the button of his jeans before she popped it free, she felt Killian's muscles tighten and he gently smoothed his fingers through her hair, tugging slightly.

Emma unzipped his fly, letting her free hand skim across his hips when he shifted to help her tug his jeans and boxer briefs just far enough down to bare him. As she rose up onto one elbow to get more comfortable, Killian gathered her hair in his hand so he could see her face. 

Emma looked up at him with a sly smile and slowly licked the palm of her hand before giving his half-hard length a good tug, rubbing her thumb in a gentle circle against his foreskin. Killian bit his lower lip and watched her eyes as she started to stroke him with a bit of a twist to her wrist. 

Killian groaned when she settled herself across his thighs until she could rest her head and arm on him and her breasts were pressed just below the waistband of his jeans. He couldn’t help but lift his hips against the feeling of her tightening grip. As Killian’s breath stuttered, Emma paused to lick her hand again and smirked when he tugged on her hair and stuck out his lower lip.

Her wet palm drew a breathless gasp from him when she moved it faster. 

"Emma..." Killian ran his tongue against the back of his teeth and shook his head.

Emma winked at up at him and smiled. "Don't move," she warned.

With that, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the length of him before taking him into her mouth.

He jerked his hips a bit and got a smack on his stomach for moving. With a helpless groan, Killian planted his feet and forced himself to be still. As Emma sucked his cock, he tightened the muscles of his thighs and dropped his head against the back of the couch. 

Emma hummed in approval and he grunted with the effort it took to remain motionless when the vibration of it buzzed along his nerves. 

“Fuck...” he whispered. 

She gave a deep chuckle around his cock and that was it for Killian. 

He came with a stuttered gasp and opened his eyes just in time to watch Emma pull away from him and swallow.

The room was spinning.

Killian was still trying to catch his breath when the sudden blare of the goal horn came from the television and Emma started giggling while the Bruins celebrated on the screen.

It was a score for the home team.


End file.
